A Little Over Obsessive
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: A chain of killings has sprung on the kids of Vocaloid High. Strange thing is, it's always the people who are closest to Kaito. Is someone trying to ruin his life, or have him all to themselves?  .:WARNING: Contains character deaths:.
1. Prologue: The Pain Begins

**(A/N: **Hey guys! It's Fay here, ready for my first fanfiction! It's Vocaloid, first off. Second off, this is a pretty sickening story, if you ask me. So, you don't like it, don't read it! Just warning you, hai? Anyways, enjoy! ~Fay**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a regular autumn night in Tokyo, Japan. The breeze sent the leaves short distances, as always. The sun had just set, so the sky was an orange/blue color. It was beautiful to behold.

Among this beauty, walked Kasane Teto. She was walking home school. Her brother Ted had to stay late, since he had basketball practice.

* * *

><p>Teto was running late, so she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. She knew the exit emptied on her block.<p>

As the pinkette walked, her footsteps echoed loudly off the mossy brick walls. The sound made he shiver, causing her to quicken her pace.

Suddenly, Teto began hearing footsteps that she knew weren't hers. There were four sounds at a time, which obviously couldn't happen with just her walking down that alleyway! She sped up even more.

Teto began sweating rapidly, since she was now jogging away from the character after her. They were so close, she noticed their shadow on the wall. Not looking at the walk in front of her, she tripped over a rock, spraining her right ankle. She couldn't get up, therefore she couldn't escape.

The figure stood towering in front of her. They were completely covered in robewear, so no skin was visible.

"Kasane Teto," The person spoke, "I finally found you…." They laughed maniacally, there shining eyes still focused on the cowering girl.

"Who are you?" Teto squealed, "What do you want?" The figure laughed again, leaning in closer this time, "I will never tell who I am, but I definitely know you! You know the blue Shion boy, don't you?"

"O-of course," Teto stuttered, "He's a good friend. Why?"

"That's why I followed you," The figure growled, "So I can kill you for getting near Kaito-Sama!" They swiftly pulled out a knife from their pocket, which gleamed from the little light in the alleyway.

The figure raised their knife, to bare down on Teto.

There was a piercing scream, and then all became silent once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like so far? I told you it was creepy and kind of gross, so don't you yell at me! And btw, R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Unhappy Day

**(A/N: **Did you guys like the last chapter? Well, I mean did you think it was a good start to the story, not, "Are you happy that Teto was murdered by a random shadow person?" Yeah, I said grossness, epic times, and character deaths! So anyways, enjoy the sort of saddening Chapter One. ~Fay**)**

* * *

><p>That school day could only be described with one word: Terrible.<p>

Everyone was so upset of Teto! There was crying, sniffling, increased coughing, and some people cried so much, they puked. Ted was WAY passed this mark. He had been forced into the nurses' office, as an all-day treatment. He was burning up with sweat covering his red face.

Kaito had done his share of crying before-hand at home, when he heard about his good friends death on the news. Though, he had slipped a few tears during morning study hall. Miku tried to comfort him most of the day. She hadn't cried, surprisingly, but explained it was because they weren't the closest people.

"It's okay, Kaito," The teallette spoke, patting the boys back, "We're gonna get through this." Kaito shook his head, sniffling, "I-I guess."

The pair sat on one of the school benches outside. They held hands slightly, as they ate some French fries for lunch. Kaito didn't eat to many, afraid he would make himself sick.

* * *

><p>Miku was tearing up a little after lunch, not meaning to of course. Kaito tossed an arm around her shoulder, crying as well. They leaned on each other, as their footsteps echoed through the halls, along with everyone else's.<p>

"So," Kaito whispered, "Are you feeling okay?"

Miku stuttered, "F-Fine…" She sighed, glancing down at the ground.

The boy batted her pigtails, "Remember, we'll-"

Suddenly, a high pitched stutter interrupted the two, "H-h-hello…" It was Rin, with Len tied to her side.

Kaito bolted up, "How are you guys taking it?" He swallowed hard, knowing it wasn't the best thing to ask.

"I'm a little calmer than earlier," Len choked, "But Rin has been all over it, sadder than I've ever seen her." Rin nodded to confirm.

"Miku and I are doing okay," Kaito whispered back, "Much worse this morning."

Suddenly, without warning, Rin jumped and grasped Kaito into a hug. His cheeks became red, and his eyes, wide. Rin starred up at him, "She liked you, you know?" The blue haired boy stopped. He had never known that Teto had feelings for him…let alone feelings! He pushed Rin aside, and ran down the hall.

Miku starred off at Rin, "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" The blonde managed to get out through her sniffles.

"Now you've just made him even MORE upset!" The teallette cried, and ran after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, or what? <strong>

**Benji: or What?**

**Who invited you?**

**Benji: Deal with it, and the fact that this story is lame.**

***grabs fan* R&R or I'll murder Benji! MWAHHAHHA! Wait a sec, if you R&R I WILL murder Benji! Even BETTER!**


	3. Chapter 2: Twincest Doesn't Last

**Chapter Three! ^^ People like this story a lot, I was surprised by the number of hits it has already O.O I figured I sucked XD So, that means Benji was WRONG! HA! Well, he's dead now anyways, two people reviewed XD Yeah!**

* * *

><p>It was nightfall, as Len and Rin walked through Tokyo's Butterfly Garden. It was completely empty, except for the twins.<p>

"It's so pretty at night," Rin muttered, wiping the remaining tears from today off her face. Len nodded in agreement, softly gripping his sisters hand as they walked. The two faced away from each other, afraid to look at their faces.

Suddenly, Len turned, grabbing his sisters other hand. They now looked straight into each other's eyes. Rin's trailed off, "I'm afraid that someone else will die." Len nodded, "I know, me too. But, you've gotta think…what if it's us?" The blonde nearly took her last breath. She'd never thought about that before. What if it _would _be them?

Rin sighed, "You know, I never had my first kiss." She made a slight smirk, eyes rolling up at Len.

Her brother was a little shocked by this, but only starred back, trying to see what she was planning.

Out of nowhere, she threw her arms around his neck, pulled herself up, and struck a long kiss. Len tried to pull away, but Rin wouldn't let him leave. Finally, the boy decided to close his eyes and make his sister happy. But…he heard something _CRACK! _It spooked him, so he opened his eyes again.

Behind Rin stood a shadow figure, completely covered in dark robe wear. She pulled out a gun, shoved it into the back of the sisters head.

"Boo," The figure laughed, pulling the trigger. The shining silver bullet blasted right through Rin's head, and jumped right through Len's as well.

The shadow figure smiled, lips pursed. She used her finger to swipe a drabble of blood from the ground, and licked it clean off. Then, she slowly walked away, not a single man or women noticing her movements.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**.O Creepy, right?**

**Anyways, some people said the killer was Miku. Now, I'm not saying it is or isn't, but don't guess, or you might screw with the story yourself! Sorry, I don't want anyone to know who the killer is, but who knows. Maybe a bunch of people know, maybe no one. Eh, anyways, R&R and me little brother Jacob won't die of a heart attack.**

**Jacob: O.O How did I get in this Desu~**

**Because, people always do what other people say when the cute one is at risk. ^^'''**

**Jacob: O.O Horrible Sissy Desu~**

**Can I ask why you always say "desu~"?**

**Jacob: 'Cause it's fun, desu~**

**I can wait 'til you grow up to be a butch...*coughs***


	4. Chapter 3: Freezer Burns

**Chapter Four! Everyone still says Miku…no one has bothered to guess anything else…GEEZ, you people are weak on thoughts, aren't chu? -.- Anyways, enjoy the 4****th**** chapter, and be happy! **

* * *

><p>In the morning, school was even worse.<p>

Everyone was dying inside, and literally everyone. I mean, Len and Rin were good students (other than the fact that they loved each other, and in-breeding is considered a shame in Japan) and they were loved by everyone.

As Kaito walked inside the school that morning, his face was tear-stained. He had once again heard on the morning news that his friends had died. He kept his face looking at the floor, afraid to see those crying faces, and that he would too, cry.

Suddenly, someone grasped his waist. It was his good friend, Meiko. His eyes turned, seeing her face tear-stained as well. Kaito patted her back, pulling her out of his chest, "Are you okay, Mei-San?"

She sighed, "N-no…." A sniffle escaped.

The boy nodded, "I understand." Suddenly, he was startled. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Miku?"

Meiko instantly let go of the hug, "Um, why do you ask?"

"Well, she was doin' pretty bad yesterday, so I wanted to check up on her!"

"Oh," The brunette sighed, pointing down the hall, "You might wanna check the science lab. I heard her say something about needing to finish a science project." Kaito thanked her, and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kaito burst into the science lab. But, instead of seeing Miku like he expected, there was no one. Looking around, he saw no sign of people either.<p>

Suddenly, he heard moaning coming from the left corner of the room. There stood a freezer, but why would a freezer be _moaning? _The boy quickly walked over, and opened the door. His jaw dropped.

Inside stood Yowane Haku, hugging herself for warmth. When she noticed Kaito, she jumped out of the freezer and hugged him tight.

"What the hell?" Was all he could utter.

"Some crazy chick in robes through me in there!" Haku shouted, "She said, 'If you talk to the one in blue, you might as well kill yourself then and there'!" Kaito was speechless. _Who would say that to Yowane-Sama?_

* * *

><p>After walking Haku to the nurse, Kaito asked for permission to go home. The principal let him go, and he walked slowly down the road.<p>

As Kaito walked, he pondered how creepy it was to find his good friend in a _freezer. _I mean for godsakes, who puts someone in a _freezer? _He felt so bad for Haku….not to mention Teto, Len, and Rin…Meiko…but most of all, Miku. DAMN! He never found Miku…wait, then where could she've been? I mean, if she WAS in the lab, she hid pretty well, and wouldn't she've heard Haku's cries? And why would Meiko direct him there…?

At the moment, he decided to delete those thoughts from his mind, so he could get home from all of these thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Poor Yowane-Sama….now I'm sad. And seriously, who puts someone in the freezer? <strong>

**R&R guys! I hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 4: Drunken Getaway

**Aren't you happy to see me? XD you better be, 'cause I am ready to finally publish Chapter Five! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a weeks vacation, PLUS my computer has been having some problems -.- totally SUCKS! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and friends Neru and Haku were at the bar drinking there asses off. They weren't anywhere close to sober, it was sickening.<p>

"This stuff is awesome!" Neru commented, nearly falling off her barstool. She hiccupped loudly.

Haku nodded, "You're right, this stuff –hic is good!"

They had been at the bar for hours, drinking all the way! Soon enough, they would get really sick if they didn't take a break.

"Listen," The white-haired girl hiccupped again, "I'm gonna go outside for a smoke break." She got off her barstool, nearly tripping over her heels, "You probably should too."

"I'll be out in a minute!" Neru called toward her.

* * *

><p>Haku gripped a cigarette in one hand, and a lighter in the other. She quickly lit the stick, and smoked it eagerly. She was happy to have something to get the taste of barf out of her mouth.<p>

As the girl smoked, her eyes twitched down the left end of the street. She noticed a dark figure walking towards her. Haku just ignored the stranger, and continued to smoke.

Suddenly, the figure sped up, getting closer and closer to the white-haired girl (who couldn't tell, considering the fact that she was DRUNK).

The shadowed figure faced Haku. She grabbed her neck, slamming her up against the brick building that was the bar.

"Why didn't you stay in the freezer like I told you?" The figure growled, choking Haku mercilessly. The girl couldn't give her an answer. In fact, she couldn't breath.

The person placed Haku's head in her hands, and rammed her forehead into the wall. Then, she dropped her now lifeless body on the ground.

There was a gasp behind her.

Neru had seen the whole thing. She had came out to smoke with Haku like she promised, but now she was dead, and she knew who the killer was.

"I know your voice," The blonde whispered, "I know who you are!" and she quickly took off down the alleyway, for the killer didn't bother to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is weird, I know. This was the only idea I really had, to be honest. <strong>

**Anyways, R&R! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Faint

**Chapter Six! I am getting more constant with this kind of stuff! :D**

**Anyways, be preparing yourself, as always, because this story is as weird as hell! ^^ It's my kind of story!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kaito wasn't as sad. He was still grieving, but not crying his eyes out like every other day that week.<p>

Suddenly, he spotted Miku. He ran up to her happily, "Hi!"

"Oh," She coughed, but smiled, "Hey."

"Where were you yesterday?"

Miku coughed again, "I was sick."

Kaito sighed, "You missed Haku being shoved in a freezer."

She gasped, "What? Is she okay?"

"I took her to the nurses' office, and then she was sent home."

"Oh."

The two started walking down the hall towards there classes, when suddenly, they heard some frantic footsteps behind them. Kaito twirled around to be bashed into by Akita Neru. She was literally freaking out.

"Kaito!" She shouted, "Haku's dead!"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"How?" Miku chimed in.

"Yesterday, we were at the bar, and she went outside to smoke, but when I got out there, someone had murdered her!"

"Did you see who did it?" Kaito was a little scared now.

"I didn't see them, but their voice was so clear, it was-" And that's when Neru passed out in the middle of the hall way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know. It's short, I know! <strong>

**But that was the whole point, just to get you guys pissed off.**

**I bet half of you are screaming at Neru for passing out on the floor! XD **

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: Hospital Trouble

**XD you guys were PISSED! XD**

**Some of you yelled at Neru, just like I knew you would…'cause I'm PSYCHIC!**

**Anyways, Chapter 7 of this story you all are completely in love with for reasons I shall never know…O.O ADIOS!**

* * *

><p>"How is she docter?" Nero asked in a frantic voice.<p>

Neru's friends and family had all gathered in the emergency room, for their friend wasn't well.

"It seems that she was poisoned," The doctor confirmed, "A large amount of ibuprofen was found inside her body."

"Was Neru…a druggie?" Kaito whispered toward her brother.

"NEVER!" He shouted back, a little too loudly.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?" Miku asked the blonde, "Before you guys made It to school?"

"Well, she said she had a head ache, and got some ibuprofen…but I had left the room, so I could grab my backpack."

"Can I see that ibuprofen bottle?" The doctor asked politely.

"It's at the house…so, no." Nero snapped.

Suddenly, the monitor beeped, and the line that once showed a heart-beat…it now showed death.

Kaito quickly barged out of the hospital room, Miku at his side. They both were completely torn up.

* * *

><p>Meiko was waiting outside for the bluenette, "What happened?" She asked coldly.<p>

"She's…dead," Miku whispered, a tear splashing on the hospital floor. Kaito wrapped his arms around her.

Meiko sniffled a bit, but surprisingly, did not cry too much. Her brother, Meito, unexpectedly showed up.

He saluted the blues in front of him, "I'm sorry for you guys…I knew she was real close to you." He gave the two a pat on the back, kissing his sisters cheek, and he quickly walked away, trying to catch up with his girlfriend, Muri.

As Meiko was about to speak again, Kaito and Miku had already walked off, leaning on each other's shoulders. The red-shirted girl clenched her fists, but slowly turned around a headed out the hospital doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Nero's a bastard TT meanie…why ya gotta be mean to the doctors?<strong>

**Anyways, hope you liked that chapter…plz R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

**O.O You people are WAY~ too obsessed with this story XD a lot more than I expected you to be XDDD I hope you like this chapter then, because I haven't updated in a while and you guys were freaking out o.o WOWZERS!**

* * *

><p>It was around 10:00 p.m. at night, and Nero was laying on his couch watching T.V. He was so tired, so he quickly set up a pillow and blanket, closing his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, he had a terrible pain in his head. It felt like someone had just set his head on fire! Nero ran into the kitchen to grab some ibuprofen.

* * *

><p>Once he grabbed the medication, he totally forgotten how many he needed to take. Turning the bottle over, he freaked out a little, realizing that the box said, '10 pills' for teens his age! He knew it couldn't of been right.<p>

Nero glanced up, nearly throwing the pill bottle across the room. Written on the wall in red liquid:

'_Guess who's blood this is? Hehe, that's right, it's your sisters'! Yeah, I went to the hospital and stole her last pack that she was living on. This message shows that I am watching you, and you might be next on my list…'_

Nero nearly from the atmosphere in the room. He slowly toppled out of the room, and fell on the couch. Then, he noticed a message from Meito on his phone.

"I didn't even think he knew my number…" He pressed play.

'_Guess what? I'm killing your friend right now…'_

Nero heard a scream in the background…it was Meito.

'_Did you get my blood-written message? I hope so, because I promise that you'll be next on my list, after poor Meito burns to death, hehehe….'_

Meito whimpered in the back, and the message stopped.

_Holy hell. _Nero thought, _I'm gonna die._

The blond boy quickly ran out of the doorway. He came back with a shotgun.

"I don't WANT to be put up with the stress of when I'm supposed to die…" He whispered a small prayer, and then pulled the trigger.

Nero's lifeless body draped over the couch, and bled out from the forehead slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, wow…O.O someone KILLED themselves, instead of the killer killing them…though that was pretty much the point…eh, whatever…please R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Destroyed Emotion

**Chapter Nine…yeah, I am on a roll! XD I hope you like, because this is cutting in to my time of pure boredom! T~T enjoy!**

**P.S. You are getting closer to knowing who the killer is...*smirking* ^^**

* * *

><p>The next day, Miku and Kaito were really upset, but it wasn't a total loss.<p>

The two had went on a date yesterday, and were now boyfriend and girlfriend…they knew it was best, since they were _always _together _all _the time.

Miku was leaning on Kaito's shoulder as they walked down the hall. It was her comfort.

"Miku," Kaito whispered, "I wonder how Meiko is."

"Maybe we should go find her," The teallette nodded, "see how she's doing and all."

They didn't have to look far, since Meiko burst into Kaito's arms.

"Kaito!" She screamed, burying her head into his chest, "Meito's GONE!" The boy was speechless. Miku was as well.

Kaito pried the crying girl out of his chest, looking at her with grief, "We know…and we're very sorry."

"Kaito-nii and I came to see how you were doing," Miku sighed, taking her spot back on the boys shoulder, "And we see it's not too good, but we wish you comfort."

"What?" The girl's face was nearly gasping for breath. Did she just say _Kait-nii? _

"Oh," Kaito blushed, "I forgot to mention…that we're together."

Suddenly, Meiko started balling. She ran down the hall, covering her tear-stained face with her hands.

"Wow," Kaito breathed, "I didn't think she'd take it THAT badly!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**Sorry, it's short. I didn't plan on making the chapters in this story very long anyways! You could probably tell that though, since there's barely any words in the story at all!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: An Axe

**Chapter 10 nao~! ^^ You love me, don't you? 'Cause I am super nice, and am working on this story right now (which is only because my Mummy and some stupid bald guy who lives with us, they're watching, 'The Eagle' which is just about the most fucked up movie I've ever seen in my life TT). **

**Anyways, enjoy and I shall give you all cookies! :3**

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Someone cried, "Where is my lip gloss?" It was Miku. She was getting ready for her date with Kaito. They were going to see a movie, and then to a fancy dinner.<p>

Though this was supposed to be a simple date, Miku wanted to look nice for her Nii-san.

She had covered her face in tons of makeup!

Miku wore mascara, with black eyeliner, pink blush, and some cherry red lipstick. She even wore a hint of perfume. Now all she needed was her special lip gloss (which couldn't be found anywhere).

Miku also wore a special dress. It was black with spaghetti straps, the lining hot pink _(A/N: I must be specific XD sorry for wasting your time). _She looked into her tall mirror. She shut her eyes quickly, whispering, "Well, I hope Kaito likes it!"

But when she opened her eyes, she was frozen.

In the mirror behind her she saw someone…she was too frightened to make them out, but they had an axe and a gruesome smile.

"AH!" Miku screamed, whipping around to look the person straight in the eye.

"Hello Hatsune," The person whispered, sounding to be a girl, "Or should I say, KAITO STEALER!"

At that moment, Miku didn't NEED to be able to see the girl…because with that sentence, she knew exactly who it was. It was the person who was always hugging Kaito like he was hers, and was almost never upset about the deaths (or at least, she didn't seem like it).

"Meiko…" The teallette breathed.

"Yup, you got that right, didn't you?" The girls expression was grim as she hit the axes handle against her hand, "How long did it take you to figure that out…huh? Was it when I ran away crying in the hallway, or was it when I saw you two eating French fries together outside on a school bench?"

"I didn't know until now…" Miku admitted, "But why? Why didn't you just tell Kaito about your feelings?"

"Because I knew someone would get in the way, I just knew it! When I like someone, there's always so many people who get in the way, by hugging them, kissing them, loving them…" The brunette raised her axe a bit. Miku backed up.

"Wait a second…" Miku thought, "Then that means that you knew he didn't like you! He liked someone else, so you knew he would say know!"

"Yeah…he liked _you…_"

Miku was now backed up into the mirror. She nearly knocked it off the door. She could practically feel Meiko's breath on her neck!

"Today…" Meiko raised her axe, ready to strike, "I will avenge the one I love!"

And that was it.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. The brunette turned around to see a completely paralyzed Kaito standing in the doorway. She dropped the axe immediately, "Why Kaito…what're you doing here?"

He looked to be sad and angry, "I came to pick Miku up for our date…" Kaito quickly clinched his fists, "Why the hell did you do this?"

The girl overloaded, "I loved you, but you said no to me…you rejected me when I wanted you to be my life, and I as yours. Everyone…they got in the way. Teto was in love with you, Rin was a best friend to you, and her brother would know it was me so….Haku was your best friend, and Neru _saw _me, so I had to kill her…I killed Meito to throw you guys off, and I scared Nero into killing himself. And then Miku….the one you loved the most. I had to kill her…and now, we can be together!"

Meiko reached out her arms, trying to hug Kaito, but he had a plan. He spun around the crazed girl, grasping the axe with both hands.

"What are you doing?" The girl cackled, thinking the boy was kidding when he raised the axe at her, glaring.

"Now," Kaito scowled, "It's time to avenge my Miku-Sama!"

_CHING!_

And that chop ended the killing spree at Vocaloid High.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? ^^<strong>

**And by the way, it's not over just~ yet. I still have to do a chapter looking back or whatever…the epilogue! That's what it's called! ^^''' I forgot XD**

**Anyways, please R&R! I don't wanna make the chapter UNTIL I have five reviews on this chapter! So yell at your friends, and if you like this story, review it!**

**Bai! ^^**


	11. Epilogue: Angels Watch The Demon

**Prepare yourselves for the awesome epilogue of this story! ^^ Yes, I got 5 reviews (in like, less than a day almost…I don't know, I don't keep track of time XD) so here you go people! **

**But, just telling you that this is Kaito speaking (except for the ending), and he's kind of 'praying' but in a way so he can talk to Miku, because he obviously should miss her a lot (if he missed Meiko, I'd stab him with that axe O.O murder).**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Miku,<em>

_I hope you're okay, where ever you are (which I'd figure you floated up and not down). Everyone misses you a lot, especially myself._

_Well, the main reason I wanted to try and talk to you is because the school had a memorial service at the school for everyone who died this past year. Everyone had good things to say about you (it was only me and Mikuo who really spoke though, to be honest)._

_Now everyone who died has their own tree planted at the front of the school with a picture hanging on it. I thought yours was the prettiest. I hung my favorite scarf on one of the branches, for good lucky, I guess you could say._

_And (since I figured it'd be best) I got a new girlfriend. Your sister was so upset, we spent a lot of time together, so…Zumi and I are dating. I figured you'd want me to move on anyways, and not waste time saying that you're still alive (like people do with Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson)._

_You're brother hasn't been doing as well as me (which is obvious, because he was your brother!) he's just having a hard time, but Piko has been hanging around him a lot, trying to cheer him up. It seems like they really click (I'm not sure if you like your brother being on the gay side, but hey! At least he's happy and being distracted by this…thing)._

_So, to wrap things up, everything is getting better. I really hope that you're doing okay, and I hope that you love it, where ever you may be. If you're a ghost haunting your house, if you're in Heaven, Hell…whatever! Just, be careful._

_Love,_

_Kaito-nii_

* * *

><p>Miku took in the word 'love' as if Kaito was starring her in the face. A tear dropped from her big blue eyes.<p>

Suddenly, Teto floated next to her, "You know, he'll always remember you."

The teallette nodded, wiping the brims of her eyes. Then Rin and Len appeared too.

"No matter what, everyone will remember us!" Rin clapped happily, and Len gave Miku a quick peck on the check. She blushed, "I know, but I just can't believe it happened so oddly."

"Exactly," Neru stated, "I figured Nero and I would die of natural causes." Nero nodded.

"And I thought I'd die of alcoholism," Groaned Haku, "I really wanted to die with some grape wine in my system."

Meito sighed, "I can't believe my own sister killed all of us…but it's my fault for trusting her."

"It's okay," Miku said, "Just be happy she's not with us…" Her finger pointed downward toward a cage full of screaming brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers. And righted in the middle of that cage, stood the evil girl who killed off the kids. She cried softly, sniffling, her tears hitting the steel ground.

Then, suddenly, a deep, booming voice called out to the kids, "You must come…it is time for dinner, young ones."

The group smiled, grasping each other's hands, and skipping up a golden sidewalk to the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, this is a HORRIBLE epilogue, but you got one, didn't you? I didn't say it was gonna be good!<strong>

**Anyways, please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this story! ^^**

**~Faylene**


End file.
